


Teacher's Pet

by jigoku-nozomi (NZM11497)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy ending depending on how you look at it, M/M, One Shot, kind of a plot twist but probably not, kind of taboo I guess, looks can be deceiving, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZM11497/pseuds/jigoku-nozomi
Summary: Nozomu Ueda is a high school freshman who's in love with his teacher, Mr. Watanabe. He wants to become his teacher's pet and will do anything to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say thanks for the kudos on a couple of other stories that I've written! I honestly didn't expect to get any, but I really appreciate it! Hopefully, this story will get the same positive reception! (^-^)

It was a typical Monday morning Sakuragi High School. All of the students in class 1-B were in their homeroom waiting for their teacher, Mr. Takeo Watanabe. Most of the students were in their friend circles, making casual conversation, some were just being class clowns. But, one of the students, freshman Nozomu Ueda, was sitting at the teacher’s desk. He had short, black hair, dark, green eyes that were behind thick black rimmed glasses, slim frame, gentle face and a friendly aura about him. He was twiddling his thumbs, staring at the cup of coffee that he had made for Mr. Watanabe. Nozomu was a very shy, quiet, and a bit of an introverted kid. He didn’t really have a lot of friends, either because no one reached out to him or it was his choice. However, he would spend some time after school to help some of the teachers with anything they needed. He usually helps Mr. Watanabe with anything he needed. He was very glad to help, and would do anything for his favorite teacher.

It was 8:30 when Mr. Watanabe walked into the classroom. Nozomu quickly rushed back to his desk that was in the front row, centered right in front of his favorite teacher’s desk. He joins the rest of the class in greeting Mr. Watanabe. They all bowed and said good morning.

“Good morning, everyone,” Mr. Watanabe responded. He was a rather tall, slender, and handsome man. He had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, light brown eyes, and he was always dressed sharply. His voice was smooth and dreamy to most of the female students, and to Nozomu, it was music to his ears.

“You may sit down.” He was placing his books on his desk when he saw the cup and a note next to it. He picks up the note that read:

_“I made you this to give you a good start this morning. Enjoy! -Nozomu.”_

Mr. Watanabe looked up at his student who looked everywhere else to avoid eye contact with him out of sheer shyness. Nozomu managed to get a quick glance at his teacher who gave him a warm smile of gratitude. The freshman’s fair-skinned face immediately reddened and he put his head down.

_“He smiled at me…! He actually smiled at me…!”_

“Okay, everyone. I’m going to take attendance. Kenji Abe…”

Mr. Watanabe’s voice started to fade as Nozomu began daydreaming. This was routine for him every day he was in school. He usually stared off into the distance in his teacher’s general direction, but always making sure he never looked directly at him. He would take a glance here and there, admiring all the little details of his favorite teacher. From the condition his hair was to his manly hands that Nozomu wish would touch him. Unknowingly, he stared right at Mr. Watanabe. He could see him mouth something, but he wasn’t sure what he was. Then, he started to regain his focus once he realized what he was saying.

“Nozomu, are you alight?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. Yes, I’m fine.”

“Okay. Don’t daze off like that.”

“I’m sorry.” Nozomu’s dreamy gaze turned into a downcast one.

“Alright, in about 15 minutes, we’ll pick up where we left off last week. Why don’t you all take out your textbooks and turn to page 103 and start refreshing your memory?”

The students take out their books and turned to the page. Nozomu’s still wasn’t over the embarrassing moment he had gone through only a minute ago.

 _“Damn it… Now, he probably thinks I’m weird. I can’t have him think about me like this. I have to apologize.”_ He slowly gets up and walks over to Mr. Watanabe’s desk.

His teacher looks up at him, “Is something the matter, Nozomu?”

“I…I just wanted…to…” The shy freshman was struggling to get his words out.

“It’s alright, Nozomu. Take your time.” He gave him the same warm smile from earlier, which made Nozomu blush again.

“I just wanted to…apologize…for staring at you…”

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize. Trust me, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it too much, alright?”

Nozomu’s demeanor became light again, “Alright…thank you.”

He gives a bow and goes back to his seat. He felt a whole lot better about that snippet of a conversation he had with his favorite teacher. He couldn’t hide the smile on his face. He would look at Mr. Watanabe and then back into his book. He didn’t know what to do about the butterflies in his stomach at the moment, but he enjoyed the feeling.

_“Get it together, Nozomu. Just wait until after school to ask him…Just hold out until then…”_

 

 

The end of the school day was drawing nearer and nearer. The students were helping with cleaning the classroom, sweeping the hallways, wiping off the chalkboard. Nozomu was placing chairs on top of desks, continuously looking back at the desk that Mr. Watanabe would be if he were teaching a class in this room. He walks over to the desk and looks into the trash can next to it. He sees the cup that had the coffee he had made for Mr. Watanabe in it. He smiles at the fact that his favorite appreciated his kind gesture.

 _“Yes! I’m so glad he drank it! Now, I just need to find him and ask him…”_ He notices a cell phone in the seat behind the desk. He picks it up and puts in his pocket. _“It must be his. I’m sure he’ll be back to get it.”_

Then, the phone started to ring. Mr. Watanabe had gotten a text message. It was from a contact that named “Ayako” with a heart next to her name. Nozomu’s heart sank.

 _“Who…who is this…?”_ He started to tear up a bit, but quickly wiped his tears away.

“Hey, Nozomu. We’re going now. You got the rest of this?” one of his classmates asked as he and his friends were leaving.

“Yeah, I got it,” he responded with a heartbroken tone.

“Alright. See you tomorrow.”

His classmates left the room. They past Mr. Watanabe as he walked in. He walked in kind of slowly, holding his stomach.

“Hey, Nozomu. Is that my phone?”

“I think it is.” His heartbreak turned into bitterness. He holds out his hand and hands his teacher his phone.

“Thank you. I’ve been looking everywhere for this. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He never bothered to look up at his teacher.

“Okay, then… Ugh… I think I need to sit down for a moment.” He took a seat on top of the desk, holding his stomach as if he were sick.

Nozomu looks at his teacher from the corner of his eye, “Are you alright, Mr. Watanabe?”

“I’m not sure. I was fine earlier, and then I started feeling funny around lunch time.”

“What did you have for lunch?” Nozomu turns to face his teacher.

“I just had a bento that my wife made for me and the coffee you gave me this morning.”

“Hmm…I guess that is strange. I didn’t even know you were married.”

“Yeah, for about a year now. Maybe I should see if she can come pick me up. I don’t want to drive if I’m not feeling well.”

“No…we don’t want that…”

“Shouldn’t you be getting home, Nozomu? It’s getting late.”

Nozomu chuckled, “Don’t worry…I don’t have to be anywhere anytime soon.” He starts walking closer to Mr. Watanabe.

“Well, I’m going to call my wife. Excuse me.” Nozomu smacks the phone out of his teacher’s hand. “Nozomu! What are you—”

Nozomu’s hands wrapped around his teacher’s neck, squeezing down as tightly as he could. His normal shyness and friendly gaze turned into something of a deranged jealousy. Mr. Watanabe was trying to push his student off of him, but Nozomu knees him in the stomach, causing him to fall over. His vision was starting to fade in and out. As he starts to become unconscious, he sees his student’s crazed, yet gentle, face.

“You can’t go anywhere yet, Mr. Watanabe. I still need to ask you something.” He gives a sadistically loving smile and closed his teacher’s eyes.

 

 

Regaining consciousness, Mr. Watanabe found himself in a dimly lit room. It was the supply closet in the gymnasium. His shirt had been taken off, and his hands and feet had been tied together. There was a piece of duct tape on his mouth, muffling his screams. Then, he sees someone come through the door. It was Nozomu, holding a jump rope. He slowly walks over to his favorite teacher, a huge smile on his face. Mr. Watanabe was squirming around in his seat, trying to free himself.

“There’s no point, Takeo,” Nozomu said with a grin full of malice, yet was still showing his kind nature. He caresses his teacher’s face and then rips the tape off of his mouth, causing Takeo to yell in pain.

“What the hell, Nozomu?! What are you doing?! Let me out of here!”

“But…I haven’t asked you…”

“I don’t want to hear what you have to say! Let me go, now!”

In a blink of an eye, Nozomu wraps the jump rope around his captive’s neck and pulls it. Takeo could do nothing but struggle to breathe. He couldn’t move his hands, his legs. Nothing.

“I’ve been waiting since orientation to get a chance to be alone with you, and you’re not going anywhere!” His soft voice was now a sadistic one. He releases his grip on the rope and Takeo was able to breathe again.

“You’re…insane…” he said as he was catching his breath.

“You’ve made me this way, Takeo.”

The teacher looks up in angry confusion, “What the hell do you mean?!”

“I know it doesn’t really make much sense, but when you introduced yourself at orientation, I saw nothing but a man who I’ve become smitten with. You’re tall, handsome, well-built…and you’re very kind, helpful, and thoughtful…you’re just my type. I knew that I had to have you, and I was going to stop at nothing to have you… But, since you’re married…” he gave another chuckle, “…it looks like I’m going to have to _take_ you.”

“Nozomu, you better let me go right now!”

“What are you going to do if I don’t? You’re practically helpless right now…it’s actually turning me on…seeing you struggle like this…” He started stroking the bulge that was forming in his pants. He looked at his defenseless teacher and licked his lips with a lustful desire.

“You’re going to be in deep trouble once I get out of here, do you hear me?!”, Takeo’s anger grew with each passing moment.

“Oh, am I?”

Nozomu threw the jump rope away from him and started strangling Takeo with his hands again. He sat on his teacher’s lap, making sure he could feel his hard-on. He lets go of his grip and makes him meet his crazed eyes.

“Open your mouth,” Nozomu demanded. Takeo refused. “Playing hard to get, huh? I said open your fucking mouth!”

He punches Takeo hard in the stomach, causing him to yell in pain. Nozomu pulls his head back and forced his tongue down his captive’s throat. As their tongues intertwined, Nozomu takes one of his hands and slides it down Takeo’s pants. Takeo was struggling to stop him, but it was no use. The crazed freshman started rubbing his hand on his inner thigh. He takes his tongue out of Takeo’s mouth and licks his teacher’s lips.

“You taste so good. I can’t wait to see that the rest of you taste like.”

“Nozomu, please stop this.”

The student stands up and kneels down in front of his teacher. He reaches into his pants and pulls out his teacher’s cock, which started to get hard.

“You see? You’re liking this.”

“No, I’m not! Don’t confuse the situation!” Takeo adamantly denied any pleasure from this scene.

“I guess you’re right. I should pay more attention in Sex Ed, huh?” He giggled and started stroking his teacher’s hard-on. “But, trust me, Takeo…you’ll enjoy this…very, very soon.”

“Nozomu, please! I’m begging you, stop this!”

“Shh…just relax and leave it to me.”

Nozomu licks his lips until they were saturated with his saliva. He pulls back the skin on Takeo’s cock, revealing it in its entirety. Then, Nozomu starts making circle on the head with his tongue. Takeo couldn’t help but to let out a helpless whimper. His body had begun to betray him. His mind wasn’t consenting, but his body felt like it had no choice, and there was barely anything he could do to stop it. Nozomu’s head moved up and down, up and down. He was working his favorite teacher’s dick erotically in his mouth, making sure he licked every inch of him. Takeo was trying his best to muffle his moans, but a couple slipped out here and there. Nozomu continued sucking while looking up lovingly at his favorite teacher. He finally takes his mouth off of Takeo’s cock and begins stroking his own. He stands up and seductively starts to take off his pants.

“Just sucking you off made this way, Takeo. I’ve never felt this good before.”

“Nozomu, please…” Takeo was running out of strength to beg.

“Do you really think I’m going to stop now? We’re just getting started.” His deranged smile retuned on his face. “I don’t have any condoms or anything, but I assure you, it’ll be fine.” He walks over to Takeo, and gets behind him. He whispers in his ear, “If I untie your hands, you won’t try anything funny, will you?”

“I make no promises,” Takeo responds with an angry tone.

“Fine.”

Nozomu walks over to where his pants were and goes through his pocket. He pulls out his phone. He walks back over to his teacher and sits on his lap. He then takes a picture of the two of them, making sure to get a good angle of his naked body seductively wrapped around his teacher.

“What did you do?” Takeo’s angry tone turned into one of concern.

“I’m going to untie you now. But, try anything funny, and I’ll make sure everyone in school see the picture.”

“You can’t do this!”

“You just watch me…” Nozomu sadistically laughed. “And don’t think this will be safe from your wife. I know where you live, Takeo. Nothing is stopping me from sending copies of this to your wife. I bet it would break her heart learning that you fucked a high school freshman.”

“You son of a bitch!”

“I untie you. You do what I say. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?”

Takeo had no choice but to give into his student’s demands. He sat there in a silent rage as Nozomu untied his hands and feet. He rubbed his wrists; Nozomu had tied him up pretty tightly.

“Strip. Now.”

Takeo takes off his pants and just sat there, fully exposed to his captor.

“Good. Spread your legs a bit.”

All Takeo could do was listen. He absolutely hated every bit of this situation he was in. The kind-hearted, shy, and friendly freshman that he would teach was practically about to rape him. Nozomu sits on his teacher’s lap and gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long, Takeo. I wasn’t going to let anyone else be my first, so I’m glad it’s you who’s my first.”

Nozomu firmly grabbed on Takeo’s cock and started grazing it against his virgin hole. He couldn’t help but to shudder with excitement. Takeo just remained silent, wanting this to end as quickly as it could. Finally, the love-starved freshman started to put Takeo’s cock slowly inside him. Takeo once again tried to muffle his moans as he felt himself enter into his student.

“Woah…it’s all in. This feels _so good_!” He started gradually gyrating his hips. “Don’t you feel good, Takeo?”

“Shut up…” He didn’t want to give Nozomu the satisfaction. He was going to try his damnedest to make sure he felt absolutely nothing out of this experience. _“Just get through this…just let him do whatever and get it over with…”_

Nozomu’s hips started to move a bit faster. He started kissing Takeo’s neck, sucking on it. He wanted to mark his territory on his favorite teacher. Then, he moved Takeo’s hand so that he made him grab his ass. Takeo could do nothing but comply with his captor’s unspoken request. Nozomu snaked his arms around him, hugging him tenderly.

“Doesn’t this feel good?” the freshman sweetly whispered.

“Just get this over with already, you fucking brat.” Takeo’s whisper wasn’t as sweet.

“Why rush? I want to enjoy every…single…moment.”

His hips moved faster and with more conviction. He started moaning and digging his fingernails into Takeo’s back. The instinctive arousal caused Takeo to give a pleasured groan.

“Tell me, Takeo. Does your wife make you feel this good?”

“Shut up…”

“Something tells me you’re not enjoying yourself.”

He stops moving and makes Takeo sit up straight. Without removing himself from Takeo, Nozomu turns around and bends forward. He struck a lewd pose; looking back at his favorite teacher with his ass sticking out towards him. He starts caressing the sight that Takeo couldn’t look away from, enticing him to gently rub it as well. Nozomu starts to erotically move back and forth. He catches Takeo licking his lips a little.

“It’s alright, Takeo. You can like it.”

Realizing what he was doing, he snaps back into reality, “Shut up…”

“You can deny me all you want, Takeo. But admit it…” He sits up, still moving his hips, “…you can’t help but to enjoy this, right? Your dick is going crazy inside of me right now. Don’t you feel how tight I am right now?”

_“He’s so fucking tight…but I’m not giving into this little shit. But, the more he moves…the tighter he gets…it feels…”_

“Would it help if I move faster?”

Nozomu started moving faster. He wrapped one arm around Takeo’s shoulder and had his other arm down in between his legs. He starts jerking off as he begins to bounce up and down on Takeo’s cock. He licks his teacher’s lips, begging to let him enter his mouth once more. Takeo reluctantly opens his mouth and the two began kissing again. This time, it wasn’t as forced, and it seemed more intimate than earlier. Takeo started caressing Nozomu’s slim and tender body as if he was slowly losing control of his body. He held the hand that Nozomu was stoking his cock with and took it into his own. Now, Takeo was jerking him off, and his hips began to move on their own.

“That’s it, Takeo…just give in… You see there’s no use fighting anymore, right?” Nozomu’s moans were becoming light.

Takeo couldn’t say anything; the pleasure from fucking his student’s no longer virgin ass was taking over him. Their rhythm became harmonious as Takeo made the two of them stand up and walk over to the wall. He pins Nozomu to the wall and begins vigorously pumping in and out of him. It was his turn to mark his territory onto Nozomu’s neck.

“Fuck, yes! Oh God, fuck me, Takeo!” Nozomu was practically begging his favorite teacher to go at it as hard as he could.

“You like that, don’t you? Tell me how much you like it!”

“I fucking love it! God, I fucking need it!”

“This is what you’ve been waiting for, right?” His thrusts were getting harder and harder.

“Yes! God, yes!” Nozomu wasn’t even trying to be quiet about this.

“You’ve wanted to be my little teacher’s pet that badly?”

“Yes! Please, I want to be your favorite student. Let me be your teacher’s pet!”

“You don’t have to ask. You already are!”

He stops for a brief moment, turns Nozomu around, lifts him up, and slams him against the wall. He rims his cock back into Nozomu and continues fucking him. Nozomu had one arm around Takeo, holding on as tightly as he could, and the other was jerking him off. His body started tensing up.

“You’re about to cum, aren’t you?”

“Fuck! I’m so close!”

“Shit! I’m getting close too.”

“Cum inside me, Takeo. Make me your teacher’s pet. Fucking cum inside me!”

“Fuck! I’m cumming!”

With a couple of powerful and passionate thrusts, Takeo finally let go of all of the sexual tension that was building up throughout this endeavor. Nozomu lets out a lewd moan and cums on his stomach. Both of them shuddered with sheer ecstasy as Takeo kept filling Nozomu with as much of _him_ as he could. He finally lets Nozomu down and the two just stand there, staring at each other.

Now that it was all over, Takeo looked at Nozomu with a serious and stern look, “Alright…you got what you wanted. Now, delete that picture, and we can forget about the whole thing.”

Nozomu had a sly look on his face, “I’ll delete the picture…on one condition.”

Takeo really wasn’t in the mood for any of his games anymore, “What is it?”

Nozomu pulls Takeo’s face closer to his and kisses him on the lips, “You agree to go out with me.”

“What?!” Takeo said in frustration and confusion.

“Well…” Nozomu’s shy demeanor had finally returned as he blushed, “…you see…I really like you!”

Takeo couldn’t help but to look puzzled at his student, “You…what…?”

“I know that this is all sudden, but ever since orientation…it was like love at first sight. I don’t know why, but every day and night, I would always think about you. I really, really, really like you, Takeo! So please…” He bowed, “…will you go out with me?”

Takeo was completely speechless. After everything that has transpired, this is the reason why it all happened? He wasn’t sure about how to feel about the situation, but he knew that his offer would be troublesome for the both of them.

“Nozomu, you know I can’t do that. I could get into serious trouble if anyone found out about it. I’m sorry, but I have to decline. Now, come on. Put your clothes on and go home.”

Nozomu stands upright and looked at Takeo with tearful eyes. But, he knew he had a point, and he would feel terrible if Takeo got into trouble because of him.

“Can I just say one thing?”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m sorry…for what I did…and the things I’ve said…I should’ve known this would happen, but… Will you ever forgive me?” he pleaded with a tearful voice.

Takeo couldn’t help but to hug his heartbroken student, “I forgive you, Nozomu. It’s going to be alright. Don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

“Okay…”

The two let go of each other and started getting dressed. They used the towels that were in the room, cleaned themselves off, and went their separate ways.

 

 

It was after school the next day, and Nozomu was finishing up stacking the chairs on the desks before he could head home. Then, he looks to the door and sees Takeo at the doorway. He walked over to his student and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Do you still want to go out with me?”

Nozomu looked up at his teacher in surprise, “What changed your mind?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve just been thinking ever since yesterday and… Don’t worry about it too much, alright? Come here.”

He pulls his student into an embrace and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. Nozomu puts the last chair on top of the desk, and he and Takeo walk out of the classroom, hand in hand. They couldn’t contain their smiles as they walked out of the school together; a student’s favorite teacher and the teacher’s pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! As always, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I literally just thought of this plot and was like, "I have to write this!" I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm always open for any feedback on any of my stories. Like this one in particular. I'd like to ask a question: What did you think of the ending? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it poorly executed? Please, I'd really like to connect with other writers and get some honest and constructive feedback. Don't be shy! It's alright! (^-^)


End file.
